Sacrificed
by LouFF13KH2
Summary: Living in a fantasy book world where time is still isn't as bad as you think, what's really annoying, is that the person who put you there is living his life in the real world in peace. How sickening... However, I have just what I need to get out. The perfect sacrifice. Or, so I thought.
1. Prolouge

_**Sacrificed**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Fujiwara Yusuke.**_

Fifty years...

For fifty long years I've been trapped in this world where time is meaningless.

And for fifty years, I have been awaiting my return to the real world in which society lives in today.

The pain I feel is unbearable, like my heart is slowly dying, yet, I feel no pain.

The thought of knowing that _he_ is in the real world living _his life freely_, and that I am stuck inside this world of hell. How thoughtful of him.

So now I am currently plotting his demise as we speak. However, let me not get ahead of myself for you do not know the history that me and him share.

In fact, let me start from when I first laid eyes on her, the woman of my life. At that point I knew that my life was about to change.

I knew from that moment on, that it would be for the greater good.

But first, I need to explain to you all on how it all started, how on that eventful day when I had noticed two new presence walking towards the house that had been locked away for so many years.

At first, I thought that they where here to take the 'for sale' sign down for good, however, when I heard the sound of a key turning the lock I soon realized that this was my chance to get the vengeance I deserve.

The chance to be free again was in the palm of my hands, and all it took was to love her the way she wanted me to love her.

To have her trust was all that I needed. Yes, that's it.

It soon all changed when I began to fall in love with her, how at first glance she was nothing more than a piece of the puzzle that needed to be fitted into my master plan.

For, at first, they could not see me... and that is how is was intended. But, I let myself fall for her charm, her inner beauty struck my heart.

After a while I soon realized that she was in fact, the piece of puzzle to unlock my once beating heart, you see _we_ choose not to let anyone see us, but for that second I wanted her to see the way we lived our lives in this mystery book, to experience the pain and death of our lives.

How wrong I was.

Hopefully, my life can be turned back around again for I hear that they say…

Life is a mystery.

My name is Fujiwara Yusuke, and this is how my life is restoring itself one piece at a time...

(A.N. I hope you like the new UPDATED version of Not All Dreams, Capes and Fairy tales.)


	2. There's something strange about all this

(A.N: I hope the updated version is better than the last)

Chapter 1: There's something strange about all this.

Rose

Today was the day that my friend Mai and I are finally moving into our new house!

I can't deny that I'm going to miss the memories of the old house; but I know they would stay in my heart forever. I looked out my front room window to see the white moving van pull up onto my drive way and to see a man get out of the passenger seat and make his way up to my door, there was a loud knock that came from the hall way as I made my way out of the now empty living room and into the hall way where I met the removal guy who was stood in the doorway, "Hello miss, where do you want me to start off?" The man smiled to me as I picked up a box and handed it to him. His brown hazel eyes staring into my own, we stared for a good few moments longer, until I averted my eyes and bowed slightly to him, showing my respect for helping me out.

He again smiled to me as he walked out of the house and started to put the boxes in the van. I started to pack the boxes just as one of the other removal men started packing up what was left in the hallway and then moving it into the white removal van. I then picked up a box and passed it to the main man in charge. He was pretty good looking, very muscular, and cute. I then notice him smiling at me, and obviously I smiled back, I mean who wouldn't? He seemed nice after all.

'Has he just winked at me?' I suddenly thought. 'Yes, he has' I had the biggest grin on my face. 'One point to me' I mumbled.

I walked to meet him, "Do you want a cup of tea when we arrive at the new place?" He looked at me and smiled, his response was quick yet calm.

"I'd love to, but I have to go soon, I'm in a hurry. But maybe we can meet up some time, here's my number." I felt my cheeks blush as I nodded and smiled to him; he was nice for that.

He then gives me his number and looked me in the eyes. "Dean, that's my name, what's yours?" I could feel my stomach turning with butterflies.

"Rose." I smiled to him as he jotted down his number as he left to shut down the hood of his van, getting everything in order, from family tea sets, furniture, old air looms, that sort of thing.

Knocking me from my thoughts was another mover man, asking me where to put the rest of the furniture. "Just put it next to the lamp shades!" I waved my hand in the direction to the tall and slender man who was putting the tiny and very old book shelf into the van.

I smiled politely and turned around to look at the now empty house, "So long old life, time for a fresh start" I smiled again and locked the door, I then made my way over to the business agent and handed him the keys, After a few moments of a conversation and the final proof of a signature, I picked up my mobile phone and called Mai.

I heard her laugh on the phone and then spoke to me. "Hey, have you got everything?" She asked me as I tapped my foot against the pavement and responded with a slight irritated feeling.

"Yes, I've just given the key to the business agent, where are you?" I tapped my left hand on my car bonnet and waited for a reply. Which can I say, took forever!

"I'm looking for new floorboards, we need some right?" Mai sounded rushed, We agreed that she would decorate the new house, while I got everything out of the old one.

Laughing slightly, I then reassured her while opening the door into my car, "I've got everything from the house yes, listen I'm going over there now, I'll meet you there alright?" I spoke, shutting the car door and turning on the engine.

"You will! I'll see you in a bit, bye!" Saying my goodbye as I put the phone down, as I then put my new address into my Sat-nav.

I closed my eyes for a second, taking it all in.

Hopefully my new life in this new house will bring luck for me as well...

* * *

><p>It had been one hour later and I was waiting for Mai to hurry up and get here, I, having been early was here 20 minutes ago and waiting by the door looking bored as ever.<p>

I looked at the now owned house. The estate agent had told me that the house was about 80 years old and that the people that lived in the house disappeared somehow. Creepy right?

I looked up towards the house, it looked clean on the outside but I knew that inside, it must be crawling with spiders and dust.

After another 5 minutes went by I had seen a black Ford come into my vision as the car engine crawled into my eardrums, a few seconds went by as I had saw Mai run up the steps with two takeout cups in her hand, I sighed and got up while then shouted to her.

"Hurry up Mai!" I finally called as I pushed the keys into the locked door, turning it slowly, for a second, I stopped. Something felt off, kind of like the house was not all that empty...

"I'm coming!"

That brought me back to reality.

Turning around, the dark haired woman ran over to me with tea in her hand, her dark brown eyes staring into my own dark green ones. She sniffed up and turned her nose up at the smell of the porch, I then turned back around, and with my free hand, I unlocked the door and opened it all the way.

"Looks, clean?" Mai smirked while I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just look inside first". Once I stepped inside the first thing I did was make my way to the windows in the front room, opened them and just letting the fresh air in was enough for me, smelled like someone had died in here, or worse. Been involved in a sacrifice...

Rushing the bad thoughts from my mind, I smiled and turned to Mai and spoke to her while she told the moving men to do their job and to help her get the things from the truck.

"Let's just hope we like it" I smiled to myself as I then started to help everyone clean the floors as Mai unpack the boxes out of the van and into the house. It took a while but I soon started cleaning everything. From top to bottom.

Once I got everything out of the van and into the living room and so on, I made my way to the kitchen and started cleaning, Mai did all the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms while I started downstairs, I looked at myself and sighed, my dirty blonde hair was covered in dust, "Great, there better be hot running water in this house".

* * *

><p>After a few hours I had heard the voice of Mai in one of the upstairs rooms calling down to me, "Hey Rose, you're going to be scared tonight! The amount of spiders that I found in your bedroom is unreal!" I was in the middle of dusting when I shivered, spiders, if I could go back in time then I would have killed them before they started mating! I sighed and shouted back up the stairs; "You better have killed them and got rid of them Mai!" I screamed up the stairs while putting the lamp shade on the desk next to the settee, I heard her reassure me by shouting back down the stairs as her voice echoed through the house. "I did, don't worry!" I chuckled to myself as I then heard her laughing upstairs.<p>

Another few hours had gone by and I was just about to unpack the last box on the bottom floor, in it were things like jewellery, make up and hair brushes.

Thinking of putting dinner on, I quickly wanted to get this last box out of the way, yawning as I opened it, staring into the box for a few seconds more until I felt a cold breeze on my shoulder…

_"So...you're the new guest in our house?" _

Quickly, I turned my head around so fast, I swear I caught whip lash. Strange... I heard no one and saw no one... putting my left hand on my forehead for the millionth time today, these migraines, curse them. I then again turned my head back around to see Mai standing there with food in her hand, "Did you hear that voice?" I asked as I slowly got up and grabbed the plate out of her hand and sat down.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression "What voice? What's the matter?" Mai looked a bit concerned but I shook off the thought and started eating but always listening for the voice, once we had ate I told her to go clean up while I started to unpack the last box that had not yet been touched.

I casually walked over to the box to find it was now empty?

"Huh? it was full, where on earth is the-" I looked down to see one single ear ring in the middle of the floor, as I proceeded to bend down to pick it up, my eye caught something flicker underneath the floorboards. I'm not sure how, it was dark outside and the only light that was on, was the lamp that was a good feet away from where I was stood.

"Wonder what that is" I began to bend down to get a closer look when I heard the same voice as before.

_ "Stay Away From That!"_

This voice, sounded like a male's. But, one can never be to carefully when assuming things.

The voice came back and scared the hell out of me, rushing through my eardrums and mind. Startled I shouted back.

"Whoever you are! Stop messing with my head, you freak!" I looked around before hearing the same voice speak again.

_"A Freak am I? Well, just for that...I'm __now going to be your personal poltergeist.__"_ The voice then chuckled, _"__B__est watch which way you look in the middle of the night..."_

As the voice faded I noticed a dark shadow near the curtains and saw a figure of a man, tall and quite messy hair he had the most bright purple eyes and stern look about him, Before I could get a proper glance at this man, a bright light came my way, forcing my eyes to shut and when I opened them... He was gone.

Hearing the sound of footsteps running down the stairs at alarming speed, I turned to see the presence of a familiar face.

"Rose, what's up? Is someone in the house?!" Mai quickly ran over to me and shook me by the shoulders; as my eyes blinked rapidly before I stared at her blankly.

"What just happened?" I stuttered out my words as Mai gently sat me down on the settee.

"You just need some rest, you're tired from all the work today, come one, I'll help you get up the stairs." She offered a hand but I declined it.

"I'll sleep down here for the night, you go on up to your new room." I ordered her as I then glanced at the clock on the wall, 11:37pm.

"O-okay be safe though!" I smiled at her scared and frantic form before answering her, "I will, goodnight." I pulled a pillow to my chest and put the TV on, if only I knew this particular night would be one of the worst nights so far...


	3. Mission to sleep the first night, Check!

_**(Keep the reviews coming!)**_

_**Rose**_

Being scared out of your skin on the first night in a new house really gets to you, tossing and turning for what seemed like hours really pisses you off.

As my eyes opened, I stared into darkness. The only thing visible was the digital clock reading 04:31am, only 04:31am?! Really time?

I sat up while trying to find the remote to switch on the TV, screw sleeping, let's see what's on at this time... I spoke to myself while I pressed the remote to switch channels to see if the news was still on.

An hour must have went by because I must have actually managed to get some sleep, only to be woken up by the chime the old wooden clock was making that came with the house, I must remind myself to sell it, creeps me out...

Sighing slightly, I yawned and switched it off. Falling back down onto the settee and resting my eyes once more, hearing nothing was bliss, my mind tried to keep consciousness but struggled, I soon found myself asleep again.

It seemed like only a few seconds and I was awake again, only for the time to be 06:12am. It was still dark out because it was winter, this time however, when I awoke the TV was switched on to a cartoon channel.

"What the? I could have sworn I switched it off..." I turned the TV off once more, calming my nerves for a second. After a few seconds the TV again, came on followed by the sound of the news, "Must be the batteries." shaking my head in dismiss I stood up to go get some water from the kitchen, making my way there I felt like someone was in the room with me... Impossible because Mai was asleep. Right?!

"_Had a nice dream?"_

Spinning around quickly while dropping the glass on the ground, I jumped as the voice was right next to my left ear. "Crap!".

I recognised that same voice from before and the same figure looking towards me. Oh my God, he was right, he's haunting me! This is what I get... Totally all my fault!

He was near the lampshade, pressing the remote with an amused look on his face as the channels changed. I knew it...

"Who are you? And why are you here?" I stood my ground against this so called 'ghost', while secretly wanting to run and hide.

I saw him walk a few steps towards me. _"I'm only here to make sure you do your job right."_

I looked towards this ghost and raised my eyebrow slightly, "A job huh? What kind of job? And why are you doing this? like, stop freaking me out."

I saw his purple eyes glare through me; _"Let's just say me and my friend are trapped in a world and we need help to get out, the names Fujiwara Yusuke and my partner is Jaden Yuki, he was the one in the house when you first opened the door to this place."_

Looking to my right, I jumped a few inches away, there was another spirit thing, inches from my face. Straight away, I noticed his brown eyes and styled brown hair.

Creep.

_"The name's Jaden!"_ This kid sounded chirpy and happy... what's he doing with miserable over there, feel sorry for him.

Staring at the two of them quite puzzled, I wondered by what they mean by get out? My eyes averted towards this Fujiwara and I slowly started to questioned his words.

"So, 'Fujiwara' why did you come to me?" He kept his glare at me, which can I say, made me really insecure. And then looked towards the other ghost.

_"Simple, we need help from the outside world and you and your friend seem to shall we say 'intrigue' us, most of all you for that matter."_

Hearing this I stepped back and looked towards Fujiwara with a glare. "Don't!" I shouted towards the green haired male, I knew what he meant. He should know to shut up.

Getting the past thought from my head, I looked at Jaden, "What are you like trapped between the afterlife of something? Because I cannot help you there." Hearing Fujiwara mocking me with a laugh made me want to punch his ghostly butt!

_"Nothing like that I assure you, as I said. We just need help to get out, I will explain it all in time Rose, but for now we must leave, and trust me, you will see us sooner than expected."_

_"See ya soon!" _Jaden waved as he smiled to me, shaking my head from side to side quickly, "Hope not!" I honestly answered as he finally disappeared with a grin on his face.

I then felt a cold spot on my cheek, and then nothing. My eyes began to slowly shut and that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

><p>9:34am.<p>

It was the next morning and Mai had woken up early to do more work on the house; she walked down stairs and had still seen me asleep on the settee.

"Hey Rose, did you sleep okay on the shitty settee?!" Hearing her haunting laugh woke me up.

I groaned and moved a bit before opening my eyes to see Mai walk in with toast and a cup of tea in her hands, she sat down on the seat beside me and then switched the TV onto the news and started to talk to me about how living in the countryside of England was a good idea. I stared at her, puzzled by how she slept through all of what happened a few hours ago?

"Yes, listen, I know you won't believe me but there are these... people, like ghosts, and I can see them, I know it's really friggen weird but I was talking to them last night and well, they wanted our help to free them because they are trapped in some sort of world". Judging by the reaction as Mai dropped her toast she was about to eat and stared at me with a look of 'What are you, nuts?!'

Mai looked at me strangely and placed her hands on my own, "Rose, your not having the same 'problem' as you where 5 years ago right?"

How dare she!

I was soon to get up and glare at her "How dare you! When my parents died I could hear them! Even after they where gone...I was not crazy! People would look at me and say things to others when I walked by! They laughed at me and called me a freak! Even you did!" My eyes burned as I began to tear up. I looked away, the memories flooding back of that day.

Mai got up and hugged me tightly "Alright, I believe you. What did they say?" I scoffed because I knew she would never believe…because she never understood what it was like to see the dead, I thought it all stopped when I let go of the hurt I felt. Now, for it only to come back when I'm finally able to live in peace, great...

"Never mind just forget it." I pulled away from her embrace. Forgetting the conversation never happened and went up stairs to get showered.

I will do one thing, ignore these so called spirits, until they finally realise that I can no longer see them, the question is though. Will I want to?


	4. Friends in low places

(A.N:

Thank you Daniel! You've helped me quite a bit with the new parts of the story! But, I wish you could get back from uni to help me for a day! ha :') )

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends In Low Places?<strong>_

Well, safe to say that a few weeks have passed with me ignoring the so called 'ghosts/spirits!' that refused to pass on! Though, they still show up from time to time, I know they know what I'm doing, so they should be deciding on picking new victims to scare... not me! Though, a few glances at Fujiwara would make me stop in my tracks, his daring stare made me want to hide. He knew what he was doing... Smart guy...

Then one day, he got me. The smart arse decided to show up right when I was showering. Now, I know you can imagine what happened then, and after.

So, because of that incident. I know have no choice but to talk to them... great!

Anyway.

Here's what happened on an eventful Friday afternoon!

_**Rose**_

"Right, I've managed to get all the things from the store and all we need to do now is to take the floorboards up and put some new ones down, how did I NOT notice that they where damp and decaying? No wonder the house smelled as bad." Mai stated, while wrapping her white fluffy cardigan around her tiny waste.

"Yeah I know, do me a favour and get the hammer so I can start unpacking the new floorboards and get it measured." I smiled and walked into the back yard, It had been a few days since I last saw Fujiwara and Jaden's spirit, the last time we spoke, which wasn't when we first met, I think that was about a month ago... Anyway when they where here last they kept on saying that there is a type of book called in which they are trapped in.

Weird right? How can that be I asked myself?

They said in it they are sort of the main characters, or sort of, people look up to them in this book, so I guess it's true?

They also told me about how in the book they tried to create a portal to get out of the book world and into the world we live in today which, is where they are originally from, and the old owners of this house, in like the 1960's. Yeah, makes me want to move house. Only got it because it was on sale!

Now I know why...

Mai however, was seriously worried. She kept asking if I was okay and that I was not seeing or hearing any 'ghosts', I just laughed and kept her happy by saying it was probably a nightmare and that I haven't seen a single ghost yet.

However once, she did catch me drawing a picture of Fujiwara and wondered if he was a guy I once dated or fantasised about. Making me laugh at the thought, making my stomach fill up with butterflies. How right you are Mai I thought while smiling at the thought of her teasing me if she ever found out.

* * *

><p>Hearing the sound of Mai running down the stairs made me wonder what the commotion was about, sticking her head around the corner which made me jump slightly as she grinned happily.<p>

"What did you do?" I wondered as her eyes squinted more and more.

"Nothing! But, listen, I got the floorboards, they're being delivered as we speak! But before we start I'm just going to head to the library; I'll be back in about an hour, if you want. You can start without me." With that, she placed the things we needed down on the floor, like hammers and nails before grabbing her purple leather jacket and was out the door in a flash.

I knew it. This was her way of going out for hours and leaving me with all the work.

Oh well, guess I'll start without her.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mai<strong>_

Making my way through the streets, I hurried to the library. Parking my car just a few meters down from the local shop.

_Where is it... come on... Ah! Found you!_

Looking in the window to see the weeks opening and closing times.

*Friday 08:00 - 15:00.

My watch read: 14:50 (2:50pm)

Hopefully they will still let me in. Walking inside I did what I always did and pulled the door when the sign clearly said '_PUSH'._

As I made my way up to the desk, the common Liberian was there, glasses and all. Boring. Rolling my eyes at her before realizing I did it.

Hope she never saw me.

"Hi there, I was wondering if you could help me." I walked over to the desk, taking her eyes from her book. Her Hazel eyes met my blue ones.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

I need to stop judging that all librarians are snobby old people, she seems nice. For now at least.

"I need to know if there is any information on a 50 year old house that I have just bought with my friend, it's the old manor across Phoenix street? I've been hearing rumours and thought they'd be a news article here?." I explained myself as the woman pulled up her glasses with her left hand and then began typing on the old computer in front of her.

Tapping my French nails on the desk to keep my mind occupied while waiting for any type of research, I thought to myself... If there were rumours, which there must be. Why did the real estate owner tell us otherwise, why did he make Rose believe that the house was brand new? I mean how did he know we could afford it with the jackpot we won a few days back, we weren't in the news of anything. That guy was shady, his dark glasses and creepy smile creeped me out, not to mention his slender look. He just looked dangerous. The sound of her coughing made me jump a little.

"Here, there's an article you might want check out, I'm printing it for you now." The woman spoke quietly while grabbing the printed paper from the machine. She glanced to make sure it was the right information before handing it over to me.

I took it with my right hand, while my left hand brushed my hair away from my eyes, glancing at the title.

* * *

><p><strong>*Mystery unsolved as 2 vanish near home*<strong>

Now, That made my stomach turn...

Reading the article, I had to read it twice to make sure it wasn't a dream. One part got my attention:

_'Late last night we found out that two people vanished without a trace. _

_Fujiwara Yusuke, 21 years of age, 6'0. Born 1941, 5th July._

_Jaden Yuki, 18 years of age. 5'9, Born 1944, 16th October._

_Last seen 10th August, 1962 at approx 01:43am, Fujiwara and Jaden where walking back to their house on Phoenix road, it is assumed they took a short cut behind the abandoned arcade as the only witness came forward. He heard what seemed like a desperate scream for help, that is all we know. Any updates or if anyone has heard anything._

_Contact the police immediately._

_Article Published on 12th August 1962.'_

* * *

><p>Breathing in deeply, I calmed myself down as the librarian knew it startled me.<p>

"So these are the people who lived here before us. And, it looks like they've been missing for about 50 years now?!". I scanned the page, hoping to find more information, turning it over to the blank piece at the back. I looked back to the librarian, who handed me another article.

"Here, the one and only witness who heard them was killed in his own home a few days later. He probably wasn't meant to come forward. Guess he was in the wrong place at the wrong time". She pondered the thought before pulling her greyish hair behind her ear and going back to work. Noticing her small scar just below her left eye.

"Thank you for the information ma'am." Smiling towards her and bowing in respect before turning around and leaving the library, my smile turning into a worried expression, I climbed into my car and started the engine and heading home.

_**Rose**_

I was pulling the floor boards up when I heard the door open and close to reveal Mai standing there in the hall way, "You where long. Here, help me with this." I smiled and looked at her expression. She seemed worried. And very uncomfortable.

"Rose, I need to ask you something." She waited until I stood up, and motioned me to walk near the settee when I suddenly felt my legs fall under me, my arms however, caught the dusty ground where the floorboards had just been taken up.

_What the? Urgh! Fujiwara you idiot!_

Swearing in my head until I heard Mai's footsteps come into the living room.

"How did you not see the gaping hole in the ground?!" Mai burst out laughing as she saw my awkward position.

I griped my ankle and looked beneath me, "Ugh, now I'm all muddy..." I looked further into the darkened ground as a glimmer caught my eye, not to mention a voice sounding unfamiliar to me, telling me to look. What is that?

Oh! It's the book the guys told me about. I think?

Stretching out my arm to grab the dusty old, fragile book while cringing at the various spiders that crawled out under it.

"What is that? Let me see." Mai grabbed the book out of my hands before I could get a proper look at it, only enough to see the title, 'Sacrificed?'

"That's a strange title" I spoke as Mai pondered a bit before looking at the cover of the book.

She tossed it up in the air a few times, dust pouring out of the pages and onto the floor, "Hmm. Let's take a look shall we?" She smirked while beginning to read the back cover out loud.

"A story about two young men and there quest for survival, humanity and hope."

'Whoever reads this book will suffer just like these men did, your nightmares will take a different form and you will not know the difference between the real world, or the dream of sleep.

These men did not deserve their fate but, they now have a chance to save it?".

Mai slammed the book shut. "That was crap! Not even worth my time." Throwing the book on the floor, she scoffed and left to go upstairs.

I cringed. A 50 year old book and she flings it to the ground?! Really Mai?

I grabbed the book and looked at the back cover. "Their fate? So that means they truly were trapped inside this book... Fujiwara and Jaden." I began to flick through the pages, when I heard the voice of Fujiwara take over my mind.

"I would not do that if I were you Rose." He spoke, appearing next to me, crouched down on the floor as I, a few feet underneath him due to the floorboards not being there.

After getting up, I sat down on the settee with the book in my hand, carefully tracing my fingers across the front cover. To my right, Fujiwara sat on the settee with his right leg crossed over his left. His dark green hair blowing in the wind slightly. Creepy as there was no draft in the house.

"Why not?" I asked while he leaned a little closer to me, "You cannot just look at someone's life from the end. You have to start from the beginning." Fujiwara smirked slightly while disappearing without a word.

I hate it when he does that!

Guess I'll find out exactly what happened to him one way or another... and it all starts with this book.

Sacrificed.

**_Fujiwara_**

"It seems that our plan is working Jaden." I laughed while walking into the living room of this god forsaken house. Real or not, it felt like home. Jaden was sitting on an office chair spinning around like a fool. Turning as I entered he smirked quite evilly. I give him credit to that.

"You where good at picking Rose and that Mai girl. Hopefully, we can now gain their trust to get out of here." He smirked at my sudden change in attitude. Sitting on the edge of the desk, I looked at the glowing orb in front of me, showing Rose, picking up the nails to hammer the boards down.

"Why does she do all the work? All Mai seems to do is to make sure she looks good on a morning. How dumb." I muttered to Jaden, A part of me felt sorry for Rose, but, I will not let my 'feelings' get in the way of my plan.

"We need them to trust us in order for our plan to work." I said seriously. Thinking about getting revenge on the one person who tapped myself and Jaden in this cursed book.

The one who started it all, the mastermind. The fool. The killer.

I will get my revenge... Trueman.


	5. Our Plan Is Moving Along

_**(I apologise if any misspelling.)**_

_**Chapter **_**5**

_**Fujiwara**_

So... Here I was. Sitting in my chair in my office, thinking of how great life would be to live again. And not in this decaying world. The brutality of this world was like something you would read to scare children into not staying out too long once the sun has been bled dry for the day.

Jaden however, never understood this world like I did. Perhaps being a few years younger than me, or being the outgoing youngster that I never was, either way. He saw this world as a way out from dying for real, and given another chance at life. Regardless, here he was, sitting in the same room as me on the settee. Thinking the plan through, How we will get out, and have our revenge.

The place we lived in was small, 3 rooms were all we got, the third room, both of our offices, was once believe it or not, a secret underground lab... We still have the escape route in case the people of this world decide to kill us. Which I think irrelevant. Each have our own room, Jaden's is more... Welcoming than mine, with a warm aura. Mine, on the other hand. Is dark. Not black all over, but a bit darker than my partner's room, the house was made for us out of 'personality'. When we first arrived in this strange world. We were given a choice. Stay together and obey the rules of this place. Or, die in this place. Spectacular bunch of villagers.

_Really_.

Jaden interrupted my thoughts by chucking an old crumpled up piece of paper in my direction. Easily catching it; throwing it down onto my desk before turning to his gaze, he simply started talking away, like I had been listening to him the whole time, only this time, he caught my attention.

"All we need to do now is to get that Mai to believe us." Jaden said, I nodded, this meaning he could carry on talking as I put my feet up on the desk while flicking through my drawer deck.

Sacrificed.

Finding the book straight away, I began to flick through the pages, One thing about this book, was that it tested your mind.

Showing you images, and text. That you want to see. Rose and Mai. Had a forged book that I created myself. Like I said before, I will get out of here. At all cost.

Hearing Jaden speak once again, I looked up slightly to tell him I was still listening.

"Got that right! And then when we get Rose and Mai transported here, we will sacrifice them to free ourselves." Jaden spoke in a loud manner than I would have liked.

Hushing him forcefully with my cold stare, I began to answer back, rather bitter. "Trueman has eyes and ears everywhere you fool! If he finds out about this plan, its on your head!" Jaden glanced his head down in a obeying manner, a few seconds went by and he spoke again.

" I want him to hear! Then he knows we're serious this time." I stifled a laugh.

"As do I. He was the one who trapped us in this god forsaken book, I want my revenge!" I could feel the darkness inside me growing stronger, they say light is the only way... for happiness. However, my path of darkness will lead me to vengeance. And that is all I need to take him down. The anger flew out of me I then slammed the book shut and put it in the half broken bookshelf an arms reach away. Glancing at the title before looking away.

"It's so strange... A book within a book." I put my thumb and my index finger to the bridge of my nose. Noticing what I said gave me nausea.

"Hey, do you think that by getting Rose and Mai into the book we will change it?" Jaden asked.

_Did he REALLY just ask that?!_

I rolled my eyes at Jaden "Of course it will change you idiot!" I barked at him, to my sudden surprise Jaden put on a serious face.

"Won't it be bad on the girls if we leave them here though?" He was too gullible, he would fall for it, this is why I would make sure that they wouldn't cling to false hope, or certain emotions for that matter.

I quickly faced him, spinning my chair too. "It will be there fault for trusting us. Don't you want your freedom?!" I scoffed and stood up. He looked at me and wondered what my facial expression could be.

"Our plan begin now, Let's go. We need to make the other one believe us."

* * *

><p><strong>Mai<strong>

"Mai! I'm going to go talk to our neighbour I will be like, 2 minuets!" I heard Rose call out to me, for I was to busy painting to respond to her screaming up the stair's.

"why is it so hard... It's just the eyes, damn. I'm never going to finish this." I spoke as I was now trying to draw one of the character's from that book we found the other day.

I stole it from Rose's draw when she wasn't looking. If she knew I had this thing. Ew. I don't even want to begin the teasing she would inflict upon me.

This guy's name was Jaden Yuki. Or, so the book said. after another failed attempt, I threw the coloured paint in the air.

"I just cannot get the eyes right..." I spoke as I began to notice... Something strange.

I felt as though someone was in the room with me. Perhaps it's the drawing demon here to teach me how to draw properly-

_"That's because my eyes are quite large."_

I dashed up as soon as I heard that..."W-Who's there?"

Great Mai, call out who's there in an empty room. Not like he's going to reply!

Picking up my baseball bat, I held it out in front of me and was ready to hit anyone who came near me.

_"It's me Jaden Yuki?"... H_is voice he sounded so childish.

My eyes were wide as I looked around, "God. I'm turning into Rose I can hear people and this is not good!" I cringed.

I suddenly felt a large gust of wind blow past me and an angry voice following it.

_"Rose is not crazy! Don't you even dare say that. You fool."_ I blinked my eyes rapidly; this voice was quite deep but the mysterious deep type and was apparently very angry with my poor choice of words...

"Okay, she's not crazy! I was kidding!" I clenched the bat closer to me as I heard the voice speak again. Only this time, right near my ear.

_"Of course you were."_

Okay, that got me running. I was either going to die! or I was going to run out of the house like a maniac. "I think I will pick two." I darted down the stairs and straight for the door, I did not see Rose open it and went flying into her.

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly as she picked me up, only to have me hide my face and began to speak really.. well quite fast.

"Oh my God, there was this voice! Well, two voices! And then I called you crazy and one of the voices got really mad, and the other voice was childish and they seem to know you so tell me what is going on!?" I looked at her only to see her smile and acknowledge something or someone up the stairs, nodding to whoever it was, creeped me out, what if she was going to sacrifice me to them?!

**Rose**

"All right, come sit down." I took Mai to the living room and made her sit on the chair while I stood near her.

"You better tell me!" Mai crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

_ "Having a tantrum now won't solve anything."_

Mai flinched and picked up a pillow. "See! There's that voice again!" Mai stood up and stared yelling when she saw Fujiwara's spirit walking towards me.

I spoke to him with a glint of amusement in my voice. "Are you going to tell her or am I?" I then sat down on the chair that had not been occupied before staring at Mai.

"Myself and Jaden will". Fujiwara chuckled. "It won't take long". Jaden then appeared beside Mai who smiled at her but she returned with a cold shoulder, and a pillow going through him.

"We are the two characters out of that book. The one you apparently have no interest in. We need your help to free us, because this is the only book left in the world and it cannot be damaged or destroyed." Fujiwara stared, as I took his new information in.

Mai was soon to judge his reason."If it's the only book left, how come it never came up in the research I've made. If it was that valuable. Then surely it would be worth mentioning to the Natural History Museum." Mai looked at Fujiwara only for his face to turn serious, and I soon noticed his disgust for her.

"Trueman or one of his followers must of burnt it." That caught me.

"Who is Trueman?" I asked and looked up towards Fujiwara.

"He was once our friend but turned rouge. He was the one who trapped us in this book, but do not worry he has no idea that this book is here, so you are safe."

Mai, again questioned him. "That's good but how can we free you?" Fujiwara looked at me and then to Mai.

"You need to read the first 100 pages of the book, you cannot read past that. If you do, you will change the course of history itself." Fujiwara said with determination.

I slowly nodded and excused myself, walking into the kitchen to get myself a bottle of wine. This was going to be a long night.

Distracting myself by looking through the cupboard to hear the conversation outside.

* * *

><p>"Jaden, we must leave and let them decide if they are to help us." Fujiwara spoke to his partner.<p>

"Yes, I hope you can." Jaden looked at Mai and smiled again and for his surprise. To actually return the smile and blush.

"You go back. I will speak to Rose." Fujiwara then left to go inside the kitchen where he had seen me with a glass of red wine in my hand. Laughing slightly he leaned against the doorway. His black jeans and white buttoned shirt made him look more daring than ever.

"Save some for me when I get out won't you?" I smiled and nodded, but then looked down, in fear of blushing. "I know it's hard to understand but we do need your help." Fujiwara was now standing over me and staring into my eyes.

"So how old are you then?" I asked as he gave me a strange look. "I am 21 why?"

I secretly screamed joy inside my head, "Oh nothing. Just wanted to know if you are old enough to have a drink wine or beer when you get out", Fujiwara gave an'Oh' in response.

He then leaned back to the door frame, crossing both arms."And how old are you?" I looked into his eyes and answered his question.

"Same as you." He smiled and asked me another question, "When is your birthday? Mine is December the 9th."

I looked at him, smiling slightly. "The 30th of March." I saw him laugh as he stood up straight.

"Well, hopefully we can go celebrate 'together'. Once I get out." I smiled to myself and nodded. But something tugged at me. The way he said together. It... seemed strange to me. Shaking off these thoughts as he waited my reply.

"I would like that." He smiled once again before speaking, "I must leave, I will be back once you both have read the book to see if you and Mai have made the decision." Walking over to me, he gently lifted my left hand and kissed the palm of it, before disappeared into the darkness.

Whoa... Nice.

I sat down on the kitchen high chair and closed my eyes, for peace. However that did not last long. "Holy crap!. I am falling for a character from a book!?" I yelled out loud as I saw Mai appearing in the doorway.

"I say we help them!" Mai came into the kitchen and sat down beside me, fixing the position she was in until she was comfortable, this struck me.

"Hold on a second...you where saying that it was crazy hearing voices?" I looked at Mai who seemed quite chuffed with her self.

"Yes, but that was then and this is now! Can we help them? Please?!"

I shook my head firmly "No! We can't, it wouldn't be right, imagine what would happen if they came back. What would we do?" I said sternly as I began to leave, but was pulled back down by Mai.

"But.. I see the way you both look at each other!" My eyes widened as I looked towards her, "That is nothing. It cannot turn into something. Simply flirting. That is it." She sighed. Admitting defeat. But, Mai was one to always question everything...

"Look, I know everything with your last boyfriend was a total fail but can't you let love take over your life again?" I gave her a firm glare to shut the hell up.

"Absolutely not. Now, Shut. Up-"

"It wasn't your fault he ran off with some woman when you were supposed to be getting married!"

That was it.

The sound of pain came next.

The redness on her cheek explained what just happened. I stormed my way out of the kitchen. But, not before turning around. "Don't say it so carefree. I have emotions still. I'm not completely heartless." With that, I left for the front room. My eyes began to burn. "I want to help them. But, at what cost... Will it lead to love again? Or, my downfall..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fujiwara<strong>

I looked at the floating ball of mist in front of me, "I want to help them. But, at what cost... Will it lead to love again? Or, my downfall..." I smiled softly.

"If only you knew. I'm not the knight in shining armour. I'm more like the devil," Jaden came into the room I was in and smirked, hearing what Rose had said.

"So you going to try something with Rose?" I could tell the hint of amusement in his words.

I laughed at him. "I've been trapped inside a book for almost 50 years. I need a bit of pleasure." I admitted.

Jaden shook his head and turned around in embarrassment.

"Dude, really? You had to put that thought into my head?" He then excused himself to his room.

I looked straight at the picture of Rose in the floating ball. "I'll bite. I will play your little game. And then cut you off. You are only here for my goal. To get out."

And who knew, that the goal would be reached in only a few days...


End file.
